Samanya
Samanya was a Marauder, the younger sister of their leader Vatsa, and later a high-rankin member of the Red Faction, where she met her future husband Alec Mason. No longer able to stand their self-destructive rage and complete disregard for all other life on Mars, she left the Marauders during the Battle of Mariner Valley, freeing Hugo Davies and Daniel Mason from an EDF prison camp. Together the three resurrected the Red Faction, which had battled the Ultor Corporation half-a-century earlier, to challenge the Earth Defense Force. Sam was a gifted technician, fashioning improvised weapons from scrap, and a key member of the insurgency. Unfortunately, Dan Mason was later identified by the EDF and killed on the very same day his brother, Alec Mason, arrived on Mars from Earth. Alec was forced by circumstance to join the rebels, but came to devote himself to their cause - and together they freed the sectors of Parker, Dust, the Badlands, Oasis and Eos. After the destruction of the Hydra, the two married having several children including Jake Mason and Lyra Mason. History Early life Samanya, and her sister Vasha, were a Martian-born orphans and members of the Marauders, a reclusive bitter warrior people descended from the Ultor Corporation. Vasha became the leader of the Marauders and held little regard for the lives of anyone save the Marauders, consumed by her rage against the 'Outlanders.' Vasha was captured during the Battle of Mariner Valley against the Earth Defense Force. The EDF announced that they planned to have her publicly executed. When Samanya and their fellow Marauders came to free her it was revealed to be a trap, but they escaped anyway. Vasha was determined to exact revenge on the EDF commander in Mariner Valley, Saul Marius. Samanya was sent to slay him on a routine inspection. She killed him and escaped, but it only intensified the conflict. Even then, Vasha's thirst for vengeance was not sated, and she ordered a Marauder attack on the EDF headquarters, with no quarter to be given and no survivors to be left. This included the colonist prisoners at the EDF prison camp on-site. Samanya could not agree with killing innocent people and asked Vasha if she could rescue the prisoners.Vasha agreed, but considered all 'Outlanders' the same and felt betrayed. Samanya was successful in rescuing the prisoners in the first camp. However, Vasha lost her patience and launched the attack on the base anyway with Samanya still there, saying that she was expendable. Samanya then rescued a man in the second camp, called Dan Mason. Dan informed Samanya that another man is being held in another camp, and the two rushed to rescue him. After rescuing this man, who was Hugo Davies, the three fled the scene and started new lives. Hugo Davies took up the mantle of the Red Faction to fight against the EDF, and Samanya and Dan joined his cause. Time in the Red Faction In the Red Faction organization, she was the chief mechanic and was high in rank. She creates all of the Red Faction's weapon and creates the upgrades for high ranked Red Faction member Alec Mason. After Alec retrieved the 'Marauder Device' in the old Ultor mines and gathered enough salvage to upgrade the Device, the Nano Forge was created and used by Samanya and Alec. When the Hydra came to Mars, she made peace with her sister again. The Red Faction and the Marauders started a permanent alliance. Trivia *Her name, Samanya, is Bantu (language) and she said she chose the name herself, so she must have been born with a different name. *Samanya, Kepler, and Vasha are the only characters who speak with a British accent. *If you run her over she will say "Do I look like EDF to you?" *During cutscenes, her hair will change from brunette to blonde. It is unknown if this is a bug. Category:Characters Category:Characters in Red Faction: Guerrilla Category:Characters in Red Faction: Origins Category:Characters in Red Faction: Guerrilla (comic) Category:Marauder members Category:Red Faction members